Batman: Arkham War
by Chance Frasor
Summary: Obviously, I do not own Batman, or the Arkham series. This is my version of what I wanted to do with the end of Arkham City. This story will contain SPOILERS from the previous games. Most events in this story I have made up, and are my own . . . This story takes place a month after the events in Arkham City.
1. Chapter 1: Order in the Court

**Batman: Arkham War**

* * *

One month after the events in Arkham City . . .

Arkham City lay in ruins. The prisoners have grown more hostile and timid. The inmates wanted out. The death of Joker had the clown gang puzzled, some went to new boss' and they rest had made the Steel Mill their fort. Two-Face had risen to power in the city, and was basically ruling it. Two-Face and his thugs were at every corner, and his courtroom was heavily guarded. Mr. Freeze had made the GCPD Building a winter wonderland, and anyone to come close to it would be turned into a human statue. The Penguin is locked away with Calendar Man in the basement of the courthouse. Other villains were doing their own thing around the city. Batman was still tying up loose ends in Arkham City. His current (and most important) problem was Two-Face and his goons.

Batman was perched on the top of the Ace Chemical building, and inspecting the area around the courthouse. Many thugs were at rooftops and the streets. The courthouse was heavily guarded. There were eight snipers, and over twenty men with firearms. The rest either had glass shards, baseball bats, tasers, or their bare fists. Batman glided over to the roof of the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. He snuck stealth-like above the back door. Then he dropped down gracefully. There were two unarmed thugs. He had to silently take them out, or the rest of the thugs would be alerted. Batman got behind them. He put his left hand on the left thug's mouth and his right hand on the rights thug's mouth, and bashed their heads together. In all truth, he had been surprised that none of the others had seen him. It was almost _too_ easy. Batman opened the door. He passed through the ruined corridor carefully, looking out for goons. He turned on his Detective Vision and saw through the wall into the courtroom. There were five people in the court. Batman headed to the door, he opened it slightly ajar and slipped in crouching, then silently shot his Batclaw to the tightrope above. Batman made his way above the one with the gun. He performed a drop-attack and knocked the thug out hard. "Holy shit!" One of the thugs shouted. "It's the bat! Get him!"

The other two went at Batman furiously. They charged like animals. Batman simply countered the punch, and threw the man into the other man. They tumbled backwards into the wall. The one who spoke at first was standing there with a baseball bat. "You think you won? Two-Face is gonna kill ya bats!" The thug had the distinct sound of fear in his voice. Batman in one motion moved up rapidly, and picked the thug up by his jacket.

"Where is Two-Face?" Batman said with a fierce tone.

"Ha-ha! You think I'm gonna tell you?" The thug spat the words. Batman bashed the thug up to wall with force.

"Tell me, now!" Batman threatened.

The thug was shot in the head. Batman instantly dropped the body, and turned around. BANG! Batman was sent back with the impact of the bullet. It had hit his chest.

"Order in the court!" A voice echoed throughout the rooms walls. Batman got up, but as he looked up a dark, oval shape closed in. Batman was knocked out. When he woke up he was tied up in a chair next to a boiling pit of acid. In front of him stood a good man gone dark. Half of his body was burnt, and the other was fine. The man held a gun in his left hand. The two-sided man was no other than Two-Face. In front of him were some of his goons cheering at the capture of Batman. Batman was gaining views of his surroundings, and he was still in the courtroom next to the acid. He knew this place in and out. He could escape without a problem. One of the thugs noticed Batman was awake, and informed the rest.

"He's awake!" The thug announced. Two face turned around to face Batman. His non-burned half of his face smiled. A sick, twisted smile of hate and amusement. Two-Face took his time approaching Batman. Two-Face walked up, and was tossing his coin for fun.

"The defendent is awake," Two-Face said coldly. "Everyone give a warm welcome to the dark night himself, Batman!"


	2. Chapter 2: Heads or Tails

Batman could do nothing, but sit in the chair and wait. Two-Face continued towards Batman. He was tossing his coin continuously, and still walking closer to Batman. Then, he stopped. "Welcome to my Courtroom, again," He paused. "You know, unfortunately, I haven't been able to catch the Cat, but you . . . You fell right into my simple trap." He then turned to face his thugs and lifted his arms up in a preacher-like-way. He projected his voice, "What do you say boys? An old coin toss for the bat?" The group cheered. Two face turned back to Batman. "Tell you what, you get to pick. Heads or tails?" Two-Face laughed coldly.

"And if I refuse?" Batman said sternly.

"Then I choose for you! Tails you get the opportunity to fight my men, heads you die!" Two-Face shouted in annoyance. Harvey Dent, Two-Face, flipped the coin. Caught it and smacked it on the opposite wrist. Two-Face looked at Batman without checking the side yet. "Shall we see what fate has in store for you?" Two-Face remarked. Then Dent lifted his hand to see the result. It came up heads. "Well Batman, Your luck has run out," Two-Face said pointing the gun at Batman.

"I object," Batman interrupted. Then Batman lashed out with his feet, knocking the gun out of Two-Faces hand. Amazingly Batman timed his move precisely, so that it would shoot the rope and free him. Batman rolled out of the chair, and threw a Batarang at Two-Face. Then he dropped a smoke pellet, and grappled up to the tight rope.

"Damn you Batman! Get down here to meet your fucking fate!" Two-Face bellowed in extreme anger. He was cussing and shooting like a psychopath trying to scare Batman out from hiding. Batman got out his Freeze Cluster Grenade, one of the freeze tech weapons Batman received, and threw it dead center of the inmates. In a sudden burst, ice-covered their feet. They were all immobilized in their block of ice. Only Two-Face had a gun. That made the job so much easier for Batman. Batman went down and took out thug after thug after thug. Until all that was left, was Two-Face. Harvey Dent jerked impatiently in his icy trap. He then glared at Batman wild-eyed with disgust and hatred. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Dent, when are you going to stop?" Batman asked.

"There is no end to Two-Face! The coin is all I have left! From the beginning it's all been about chance. Life is just a game of chance, so I play it that way," Two-Face finished his crazy speech. Batman was tired of all of it. The fighting, the death, pain, it was all too much. Batman just looked at Two-Face. Then after the silence he spoke.

"You know what Dent? I don't care what you do in Arkham. Run this town if you want. What good will it do you, if you truly have nothing? You are nothing but _scum_, just like the rust of the trash in Arkham City. You belong here," Batman said with a harsh, flat tone. Even Two-Face looked a little shocked. Batman never sounded like this.

"What's wrong bats? The stress finally gettin' to you?" Two-Face said mockingly. Batman turned to walk away from Two-Face, but Two-Face said something that ignited a flame between them. "You do know where that cat of yours is, right?" Two-Face said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Batman demanded.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Yeah that bitch is elsewhere until court is in session," Dent spat the words. Batman kicked Two-Face in the stomach so hard, that he was broken free from the ice. He went flying backwards. The breath was knocked out of him, and blood glided from his mouth. Two-Face tried getting up, but Batman had already walked over. He held Dent by the acid pit, only inches away.

"Where is she?" Batman asked again. Two-Face coughed out some more blood before he spoke.

"So . . . This is the Dark Knight, huh? You seem a bit darker than usual bats-" He was cut off by the choke-slam Batman performed on him. Two-Face was getting beaten down violently.

"Tell me where Catwoman is now, before I even you out," Batman threatened pushing Two-Face closer to the acid. Two-Face begin to sweat, and the fear on his face (or at least his good half) was showing it.

"Okay Batman. You win! The cat is in The Stacked Deck! Please, just stop!" Two-Face begged.

"Much appreciated," Batman spoke the last word just as he knocked Dent's head against the cement. Two-Face was knocked out on the floor of his court, with the rest of his goons. Batman then walked over to the doorway he had came in from. He had to go rescue Catwoman.


	3. Chapter 3: Tracking the Cat pt1

Batman was on his way to The Stacked Deck. The Stacked Deck was a casino-nightclub for villains, the mob, and thugs of all kinds. The things that could be happening to Catwoman now, there was already a possibility that she was dead. No telling what goes on in there, but Batman was about to find out. Batman climbed the fence into the ally hiding The Stacked Deck. Batman opened the door. It was unlocked. When he walked in the door he had been surprised that there was only one person in the infamous nightclub. That person was surprisingly The Riddler. He just sat at a bar stool drinking Whiskey. There were at least 10 shot glasses on the counter. The Riddler noticed Batman, and laughed hysterically. "Dark Night! Glad to see you! I've been waiting to see you, and so has somebody else," Riddler hinted. "Well anyways, one quick riddle, and then your answer will be clear!"

"Alright Riddler," Batman interrupted.

"Okay, okay," The Riddler was overly intoxicated and had to pause for a moment. "What changes shape but stays the same? What stretches and spreads but can always form back?" Riddler laughed. Then Batman was shocked by the next thing. Riddler's arm extended out to Batman as a giant fist. A brown, liquid-like fist. Batman just solved the riddle.

"Karlo," Batman spoke the one word with no emotion.

"Yes, Batman, it is me. Clayface is back. When I was pushed into that pit, I thought I was a goner. I thought I would spread out and dissolve, but fortunately I survived. In fact, I feel better than ever!" Clayface roared with power.

"The Lazarus Pit has infused with your DNA. Your compound has changed, you're like a whole new you," Batman was shocked at the new Clayface. Clayface's eyes were an illuminating green, his body was green, brown, and black all mixed and scrambled. He was quicker and more accurate. Clayface made his arm turn into a large blade and jabbed it towards Batman. Batman ducked down, but that is what Karlo wanted. From his blade-shaped arm, he made tons of spikes pop out. Batman rolled quickly, but part of his cape with ripped.

"Karlo, don't do this," Batman warned.

"Stop moving vermin!" Clayface growled at Batman's mobility. Batman had grabbed his Freeze Grenade, and began to chuck them at Clayface. Karlo was enraged by this, and turned into a spike-covered boulder. He quickly rolled at Batman, several times. Each time Batman dodged, it only exhausted him. Clayface was just toying with him, waiting until Batman was too tired and made a mistake. Karlo had set his trap excellently. Batman had gotten both of his freeze tech items and infused them together to create a new upgraded weapon. He had just made the two of them together to increase the speed and temperture. Batman begin to rapidly fire the grenades at Clayface freezing him slowly. Clayface had just made a perfect-point blade an inch away from Batman's throat. Batman was extremely grateful for Mr. Freeze's tech right now. Clayface was frozen. Batman walked up to Clayface and looked upon him with pity. Batman looked around the club. Catwomen wasn't here, but a clue to where she is might be. Batman turned on his Detective Vision. He searched the area, looking for any clues to where Catwomen may be. He then noticed something on the ground. What he was seeing was one of Catwoman's Caltrops, and a blood trail. He annalyzed the DNA, and the outcome reavealed that it was Catwoman's. Selena had left a trail. Clever. Batman kept Detective Vison and followed the blood trail.


	4. Chapter 4: Tracking the Cat pt2

Batman was on the trail of Catwoman. Hopefully, he would find her before something catastrophic happened. He had followed the trail from The Stacked Deck, and it had led him all the way to the Amusement Mile. Batman had made his way to the location of Krank Co. Toys. Last time he was there, he locked up Bane and destroyed the remaining Titan containers. The trail ended at the door leading inside. Batman approached. Then he entered, even though he knew it was probaly a trap. Batman entered and walked down the short walkway into the center of the room. He then heard Selena's voice.

"Batman! Get out of here!" Catwoman cried. She was too late. Bane had picked Batman up, and thrown him against the wall. Batman's body left in imprint in the concrete.

"Batman! You locked me in that cell last time. Now the _puta_ is locked up!" Bane shouted, as always.

"How'd you get out Bane?" Batman asked getting up slowly. Bane didn't attack instantly, instead he answered.

"I had help from an old _amigo_," Bane replied in his thick accent. Then Bane charged towards Batman. Batman waited until Bane's momentum picked up, and then he rolled. Bane smacked right into the wall. Also destroying the device keeping the gate up on Catwomen. Batman ran up onto Bane's back, and pounded him. Bane them backed out of the wall, and sent Batman flying back. Batman was quick, and used his Batclaw to trip Bane. Then he threw multiple Freeze Grenades at Bane, until he was covered in an icy casing. Bane cussed at Batman in Spanish. Batman walked over to Selena, and picked her up off the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Nine lives, remember?" Catwoman then brushed off dirt from her suit. She stood by her own, and stretched slightly. Then she turned to face Batman. "You followed my trail?"

"Yes, I managed. Who took you here? What do you know?" Batman interrogated her.

"Calm down. First off, Two-Face's thugs caught me. Then I was taken to Harvey, and he then tied me up and I was taken to The Stacked Deck. Riddler was there, and some others-"

"Others? Who?" Batman interrupted.

"Um," Catwoman was trying to think. "There was two others, um . . . I'm not sure who. Are we done with this interrogation, detective?" Batman was disapointed in the lack of information he recieved. He just looked Selena in the eyes. He was trying to find a connection between the events. Two-Face, Clayface, Bane, and three unidentified people. Until those threes' identies were discovered, there was no connection.

"Stay in touch Selena, if you find out anything," Batman glanced back before stepping out the door. "Contact me."


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Guest

Batman exited the Krank Co. Toys building, and was unsure what to do next. He kneeled down, and grabbed his Cryptographic Sequencer. He was scanning for radio frequencies that could lead him to anything. He kept tinkering with the sequencer for a while, until he found something. He had locked into someones conversation. It wasn't the best signal, but it would have to do.

"Batman froze . . . Clayface is . . . Bane . . . In twenty minutes . . . Meet up . . . Crime Alley . . . See ya then‒" The radio was cut off. It was obvious people were meeting at Crime Alley in twenty minutes. Batman's head rushed with memories, dreadful, despairing memories. Batman was about to head over to the rendezvous point when his comm-link buzzed to life.

"Bruce, I have some news." Oracle's voice rang through their link.

"What is it Barbara?"

"Well, there has been multiple disappearances in Arkham in the past few days. I've been able to somewhat connect them. Every missing person has ended up in the same area. We have traced that back to . . . Crime Alley."

"I was just heading there now." Batman said as making his way over to the Park Row district.

In a matter of minutes he had found his way to Crime Alley.

Batman had made his way to his destination. He stood on the roof above Crime Alley, yet there was no one there. He arrived two minutes before the time when everybody was supposed to meet. He waited it out, and nothing. Five minutes later, after camping out on the roof, Batman spotted a thug below. The thug was looking around, and checking his position and area. It was clear that he wanted to not be seen. Batman watched the thug with keen vision. The thug had stopped checking the area, and had moved towards the wall a few feet away from where the chalk outlines of Thomas and Martha Wayne. The thug then knocked on the bricks in a pattern. The wall made a slight noise and began shifting until it revealed a passage. In a matter of seconds it was sealed once more.

"Hmm, well, that's interesting." Batman muttered to himself.

Batman glided down to the wall. While examining the wall, he was trying to remember the pattern. Batman thought he had the puzzle figured out, and he knocked on the specific bricks. He finished. The wall made the noise it did before, and then opened. Batman crawled inside. He then began to fall. He tried using his Batclaw, but there was nothing to grapple. He fell until he hit the ground gracefully. It was an underground passage. Batman began walking towards a door-like opening in the concrete wall(obviously made by some explosion or weapon.) Batman turned on his Detective Vision and scanned the area before stepping through the over sized hole. There was a bridge crossing over a flowing river of sewage. Batman surveyed the area quickly, and proceeded across the bridge.

"Tsk. Tsk. B-Man, you rodent, you aren't allowed here!" A crazy, fearful voice echoed from behind him.

"Why would you come back to Arkham, Quinn?" Batman asked out of curiosity.

"Jail is no fun! This hell of a city is my place to be! I have nothing left to lose, so why wouldn't I come back here to rule and ruin the lives of these bozos?" Harley Quinn responded in a tone even crazy for her standards. "Well, anyways, you came here at the wrong time B-Man. Now you will suffer!"


	6. Chapter 6: Untitled

Several of Harley's thugs charged at Batman. Five thugs that had bats attacked, and the other two, who were armed, stayed backed with Quinn. The attacking thugs came at Batman swinging and yelling. Batman threw multiple Batarangs, and threw his new Freeze Grenade at the attackers. Batman took down the thugs quickly.

"Screw you, Bats! Get ready for my new parter in crime!" Harley shouted insanely.

Then, suddenly, a loud splashing sound erupted from below. The part of the bridge in front of Batman bursted into the air, and a figure jumped through the gaping hole in the bridge. Killer Croc was face to face with Batman.

"I do not smell death on you anymore, Batman. I guess I will actually be able to kill you afterall. This will be fun!" Killer Croc growled with every step closer to Batman.

"Croc, do you really want to go down this road?" Batman warned.

"Oh, believe me, there is nothing more I would love to do." Killer Croc snarled.

Croc lashed out, and Batman ducked, rolled, and popped up behind Croc. Batman was ready to attack when Killer Croc turned around rapidly and knocked Batman into the running water. Croc then dived down to approach Batman. Batman used his Batclaw to get up on a pole above them. Just as Batman shot up, Killer Croc snapped his mouth at an attempt at getting Batman, but only got some of his cape.

"Damn you, Batmam! Come back here, I'm hungry!" Killer Croc roared.

Batman then threw multiple Freeze Grenades at the water, and soon enough Croc was frozen in place. Then out of nowhere, Batman was shot down from his perch. He had forgotten about Harley's gun goons. Batman fell into the water. The thugs were now shooting at Batman, so he decided to go with the flow. Batman was traveling through the sewer system. Batman was far away from the line of sight, but Killer Croc had just busted through his prison of ice. Croc was swimming towards Batman at a very fast pace. Batman could hear the echo of Harley's voice, "Have fun you two! Oh, ya! Croc, bring back B-Man's head!" Batman was pushing himself foward, but Killer Croc was in his element. Batman then floated into another area, and he grappled up to another bridge. Croc soon emerged after him. Hate, anger, and a bloodthirsty look on Croc's face was all Batman needed to see. Batman found a manhole above him, and escaped the sewer.


End file.
